Plastic particles are present as harmful substances in various liquid mediums such as those containing cellulose. The separation of these plastic particles from the liquid is very difficult.
Electrical procedures for the removal of harmful plastic particles have been used primarily only in connection with some clarification procedures of waste water, floatation and in connection with certain plastic testing procedures. Such electrical procedures have not been used for the removal of plastic from among cellulose fibers. Instead, the removal of plastic from liquids containing cellulose fibers has in the past been accomplished primarily based on the density of the plastic, either in a liquid phase or by centrifugal procedures.